


L is for the Way You Look at Me

by soupremeleader



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Confessions, Devoted Kylo Ren, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Established Relationship, F/M, First Love, Fluff and Mush, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Romance, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupremeleader/pseuds/soupremeleader
Summary: Love confessions and intimate moments with our favorites, Kylo and Rey.Officially a part of "A Lesson to Learn" but can be read individually as a separate one shot without context. For those who read the fic, it's the part we've all been waiting for! Hopefully it lives up to everyone's expectations.A Lesson to Learn: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474477
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: A Lesson to Learn Main Fic and Companion/Stand Alone One Shots





	L is for the Way You Look at Me

Rey couldn’t get over the luxurious spa-like bathtub in the hotel room that Kylo had gotten for them for the weekend. Not only was it more than big enough for the two of them, but the jets were an exciting addition to their usually relaxing baths. It didn’t take a lot of convincing to get Kylo to hop in the tub with her after they had gone shopping that day, choosing out some oils and salts to add to the bath, as well as throwing in a bathbomb for the full experience. They had spent a considerable amount of money on products after all, and Rey was more than willing to pamper herself and Kylo for their special getaway weekend. 

The two clambered into the bathtub, each sitting on an opposite end, Rey letting out a long exhale as the warm water hit her body and she sunk in. Kylo immediately grabbed her legs and put them over his own, massaging her feet after the long day and working up her calves to get the knots out. Rey closed her eyes and let the sensory experience of Kylo’s hands on her, the jets on her back, the floral smells in the air, and the silky feel of the water on her skin cloud her senses. 

“That feels so good, honey,” Rey voiced, an involuntary noise of pleasure escaping her as Kylo worked out a particularly tough knot in her calf. “ _ That’s the spot _ .” 

“Yeah, sweetheart?” Kylo teased. 

“Mhmmm,” Rey sighed, sinking further into the water as Kylo chuckled at her blissed out state. 

He continued to massage her for some time and Rey almost found herself nodding off again before a particularly hard squeeze from Kylo at her ankle roused her. “Don’t fall asleep on me, Rey.” 

“I’m not!” she complained, opening one eye to glare at Kylo’s smug face. It wasn’t her fault that her boyfriend happened to give out the best massages. 

“Come here, Little One,” Kylo offered, outstretching his arms to signal Rey to come forward. She maneuvered herself in the water so that her back was to his chest and she was resting against him, Kylo’s arms caging her in. “Okay,  _ now _ you can sleep.” 

“You’re so clingy,” Rey mumbled, already closing her eyes again as she nuzzled into his hold, his warmth seeping into her bones and lulling her back into a sleepy state. 

“You say that like you don’t secretly love it,” he scoffed, squeezing her around the middle. Rey let out a snort before her eyes shut and she drifted off to sleep in the safest, most comfortable place she could be - in Kylo’s loving arms. 

***

Rey thought back to how loved she had felt in that moment, surrounded by Kylo in such an intimate way just a day ago. Nothing had really changed since then, but everything had at the same time. Kylo had told her he loved her and she had said she loved him back - and she had meant it. 

As she led Kylo to the bedroom, her hand softly in his, smiling back at him, Rey felt all the butterflies she had felt when she first met him. When Kylo had turned such an awful day into one that was memorable, when he had quite literally saved her. Kylo grinned back at her, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze, as if agreeing that everything (yet nothing) had changed between them. 

The two undressed in silence, more said in their glances and awkward smiles and nervous giggles than what could be said in words. Even after having been together for more than two months and having been intimate with one another before, this felt like the first time. Everything felt more electric, more charged. As their bodies joined on the bed and Kylo pressed Rey into the mattress, the touch felt different and more meaningful, every soft caress that smoothed over her body carrying more weight than it ever had before. 

As Kylo kissed her, slow and passionate, Rey sensed the way he poured his affection and adoration into the action, hungry for her and needing her, but holding out and drawing it out so as to not rush the moment. Rey moaned into his mouth as his hand slid down to tease her bundle of nerves, his knee coming between hers to open her legs further apart as he rubbed himself into her thigh. She felt him hot and heavy against her, already leaking and ready. 

Kylo moved to kiss down her jawline, down her neck and to her shoulder then back up, his finger drawing taut circles along her clit that had her thighs shaking and her mouth hanging open as she cried out. 

“Are you ready, sweetheart?” Kylo panted against her neck, his voice strained. Rey couldn’t tell if it was from his arousal or from the emotion behind the night or from both.

Rey nodded, “Yes.  _ Please _ . Kylo, I need you.” 

“I’ve got you, Rey. I always have you,” he murmured into her skin as he guided his length to her entrance. He bottomed out with a grunt, slipping in easily from how wet Rey had gotten. Kylo closed his eyes and savoured the way Rey’s tight heat gripped him - she was perfect. Perfect and all his.

“You were made for me, Rey. This pretty pussy and this beautiful body and  _ everything _ about you.  _ I love you _ , Rey,” Kylo groaned as he began slowly thrusting in and out of her, unable to keep his praises for her to himself. She had to know how he felt. Had to know the extent of his endearment and devotion. Had to know how he worshipped at her feet. How he would be  _ nothing _ without her. 

“I love you, too, Kylo,” Rey whispered, a tear escaping from her, overwhelmed by the feeling of Kylo filling her so completely - mind, body and soul. Rey had never felt so vulnerable and so secure at the same time. 

Kylo took his time, dragging out languidly and pushing in just as languorously so she felt his every inch, running his tongue across her collarbone as he sucked on her skin and kissed and nipped as he made his way from her shoulder to her lips. He kissed her like he had all the time in the world and no time at all, like his every fiber of being depended on her kissing him back, and Rey returned the intensity. 

The pleasure in their bodies built slowly but steadily, rising with every whispered confession and every desperate touch, their orgasms washing over them in a wave that surprised them both, climaxing in perfect synchrony as if everything that night had been designed just for them and just for that moment. 

When their breaths had recovered and their bodies had stopped trembling from the sheer power of their newly shared experience - two lovers joined so wholly that one wouldn’t know where one started and one stopped - they fell asleep in each other’s arms, tangled up in the embrace of what could only be described of as  _ home _ . 

In one night everything and nothing had changed at the same time, the future holding the potential for great love and great heartbreak, each having given themselves wholly to the other. Their dreams later that night were filled with sweetness and hope, promises of a new stage in their relationship filled with vulnerability and intimacy of the best kind on their lips before they drifted off to sleep. 

  
  



End file.
